


甜蜜蜜·短篇集

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: P中心完全没有联系的碎文~倒塌。关于p的各种cp，一 览 无 遗。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa, Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa, Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa, Takizawa Hideaki/Yamashita Tomohisa, Uchi Hiroki/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	甜蜜蜜·短篇集

**赤山 [coffee味]**

  
仁就是喜欢和P在一起。  
“和P在一起很有安全感！”  
“喂，拜托，那么直白。”圣喷饭。  
是啊，就好像没什么事，即使看着P的日杂也会笑出声来。  
“不是我的本尊你也笑啊。”  
“是啊。”  
勇敢承认就是好孩子的说。  
换回一句“baga”又怎样？  
重复的，对话着，  
“Baga。”  
“对，我是baga。”  
是你的baga。

* * *

**赤山 [指轮情怀]**

  
“你手指上那个是什么？”  
“指轮啊。”  
“带那个做什么啊，粗粗的。”  
“这是今年白羊座的幸运物诶~”  
“噢，P你也相信星座啊……切”  
“莉奈说很准的。仁你要不要试试看？”  
“no，no，no！”  
“仁是巨蟹座的吧。”  
“都说‘no’了！”  
“喂喂，是莉奈吧，帮哥哥看一下那本占卜书。…..什么，找到啦。快看一下巨蟹座的幸运物是什么。”

巨蟹座—7月幸运物与守护物：身边带着指轮的恋人。

* * *

**赤山 [怎样]**

  
还是分手了。  
山下灭了烟，冷眼看着仁。没有任何回转的余地。  
「我不爱你了，所以你最好别来烦我。」  
「还是朋友么？」  
「随便，说完了没有，我赶时间。」  
一句再见也没留，仁拼命吮吸那熟悉的烟味，弥留。他花了八年去习惯，在一秒沦陷。  
不会再相遇吧，看着山下绝情的样子，甚至不愿看自己一眼，连完整的背影也未留下。自己就该是顺从的一方。  
原来，几年的相处，根本没有想象的轰轰烈烈。  
连分手的原因也是从别人口中略知一二的。前几天只听到小草提醒“山下在外面有XXX了，你注意下。”仁才稍稍提上心来。  
话说也不是完全没有前兆的嘛，山下的貌和神离，自己看在眼里，是最清楚的。

如果没有遇见你，会怎样呢？  
会比现在过得更快乐，更幸福吗？  
我是怎样的来爱你，你是知道的。  
我们曾是怎样的逃亡，天涯海角。  
如果当初没有爱上你，哪怕风过耳，世界灭亡，又怎样呢？

Kobukuro的CD磨损的厉害，I-POD也没了电，没有音乐的仁愈加失魂。  
若一切没有附上你明显的记号，又怎样呢？

鳞次栉比的人流排山倒海般恍然涌去。

后来淳自责，拉住仁的那一刻，还是，太迟了。  
卡车的刹车注定的失灵。

没有我的你，又会怎样呢？

万劫不复，  
永失吾爱。


End file.
